


Szenvedés

by hartage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Dying Prussia (Hetalia), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Slurs, Violence, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartage/pseuds/hartage
Summary: This is written in the same universe as part of my "Pro Patria Mori" fic (that I haven't published yet)Hungary & Austria planned on poisoning Prussia to put him out of his 'misery', but it ended up being that he wasn't the only one miserable. Hopefully you enjoy Hungary and Prussia's crazy reactions with each other.I wrote this based on being in post-war Europe and this is shortly before Prussia's inevitable death.Warnings: Violence, Angst, Slurs
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Gilbert felt his hands grip the cold metal bar on his wheelchair, his eyebrows furrowing. He was disgusted with it, he was horrified, he was— he was resentful. One second, he was a world superpower, and the next, he ends up crippled from an accident halfway through the war. Everyone assumed that he would heal, but he never did. Of course, sometimes he’d need to rely on his little brother when it came down to it, but he tried to keep his independence…until Roderich butted in.  
“It isn’t his responsibility,” Gilbert said, as he wheeled over towards the kitchen. “To maintain my survival in a world where I don’t even exist anymore.” He stopped and looked around to find something to eat. He was expecting Roderich’s arrival and hopefully thought that he’d approve of his sandwich-making skills.

After a long train ride, Erzebeta was quite hungry indeed. She loathed the idea of going to visit the Prussian, but Roderich insisted on it. It wasn’t like Ludwig cared anymore, he was a grown, busy nation. However, Roderich and Erzebeta on the other hand were old…and bored. On her arm was a rather large wicker basket filled with apples, sandwiches, meat, and refreshments; juxtapositioned next to the daggers immodestly wedged into the hem of her skirt. Erzebeta mused to herself, looking over the contents of the basket and walking towards the home. She knocked on the door in a seven-note tune.

“Oh, Gott im Himmel, it’s the little Hussar” Gilbert grumbled as he peered out of the window, seeing Erzebeta arrive instead of Roderich. “Why the hell couldn’t he come over?” He asked himself as he wheeled over towards the door. He prepared himself and took a deep breath. Erzebeta clasped her hands neatly, a polite smile on her face. After hearing no response for a few seconds, she slammed her fists on the door violently and jiggled the doorknob aggressively, threatening to rip it out by force. “Open the door, you red-eyed troglodyte! I’m here to feed you because Roderich was too lazy to come over, now open up!”  
"Gott! Give me a second, damn it!" Gilbert screamed back, pulling the door open, looking her up and down with keen, yet disgusted eyes. "Ever since you married that aristocratic, four-eyed mother--" He'd stop himself as he rolled into the kitchen. "You're not the same as you used to be," Gilbert complained, visibly being the one to call the kettle black.  
"I didn't come here to listen to your complaining..." She hissed, narrowing her eyes and him and placing the basket on the table. "Roderich asked me to bring you a 'care package' because you are pitiful." The woman rushed behind Gilbert, gripping the handles and wheeling him to the table. With a devious smirk on her face, she pulled out one of the sandwiches. It was abruptly presented right in front of him on the tablecloth; as if Erzebeta was over-eager to watch him ingest poison.

"You and Roderich aren't slick, we all know you two are trying to kill me." He'd grab the knife out of her waistband, and throw it on the table. "He always leaves a smoking gun," Gilbert said as he wheeled away to get some food. "I was making my own food anyways." He took a bite out of a separate sandwich with a smirk.  
"I knew it wouldn't have worked! I shouldn't have come over just to see you make a fool of yourself." Erzebeta snatched the sandwich off the table as soon as Gilbert turned around, and flung it at the albino.  
Erzebeta placed her hands on her hips and gave Gilbert a weary frown. “You know, you think Roderich forced me to come here. But I wanted to see for myself how low you stooped. Maybe somehow it would’ve been closure for me. But seeing you glued to a chair for the rest of your short years, I’m not receiving any of the joy I expected. Nothing.” Erzebeta punctuated her words by tossing the basket in his face as well.

“Well, I bet Roderich finds it very, very funny,” Gilbert said as he pointed at her. “I can’t believe that I used to date you. You two are cut from the same cloth.” He frowned.

“D-dating? How very vulgar of you to bring something that we both agreed never happened.” The woman’s cheery smile turned into a sinister frown “I just did what was convenient for me at the time.” As Erzebeta spoke, she slumped down onto the couch. “Frankly, I didn’t know just how much of a sleazy dirtbag you turned out to be all along. You’re depraved. Disgusting. Ruthless. Immoral. Who could ever think of any use for trash like you outside of a quick fuck?”  
“Well, at least I’m still attractive; you can’t say that about that idiotic aristocrat, can you?” A wry smirk crossed the Prussian’s face. “And I think we all know if it came down to it, you’d be running back to me once Pussy Boy went broke.” Gilbert let out a cackle.  
“I think you’re forgetting your place, mongrel.” Erzebeta violently yanked the immobile Prussian towards her and pulled Gilbert into a chokehold. “You’re not a country anymore. Real big talk for a crippled fucking nobody.” She seethed, shaking him and lifting his body in the air purely by the strength of one arm. “Maybe I should just end it now so you’re not a stain in our lives and in my past.”

“You’d never dare.” He hissed in between breaths. “You’d never dare kill the person you spent half of your childhood with.” Gilbert frowned as he looked around. “I’ll always one-up you. You may be a country, but at least I didn’t go down one of the worst countries in Europe.”  
Erzebeta cut him off with a blow to the head. He was pinned to the wall and pummeled with her fists until they were raw and red. "Just disappear, you eyesore!" She choked, tears streaming down her face as she threw him out of the chair.  
He'd elbow her in the face as he struggled to go back into his chair. "History's watching you, Mrs. Edelstein," Gilbert said as he cackled at the last name before he crawled back into the chair. He was used to reactions like these, maybe he hit a nerve, but it wasn't like she was going to leave, was it?  
"What's the point?" Erzebeta sunk back towards the couch and threw her sunhat off, throwing it to the ground and shaking her messy hair out of her face. "Why should I care what he thinks anymore? Because obviously, you don't." She sniffed solemnly and turned her head away.  
Gilbert watched her pull the sunhat off and smirked lightly. Of course, he felt that he had the opportunity to be cruel, but....something was wrong. Erzebeta never gives up, at least he's never seen her give up. "Come on, Beta-" He teased, rolling over to her. "Aren't you going to fight back?"  
Erzebeta sat still, unmoving before raising her chin, boring into the albino with her green gaze overflowing with anxiety.

"No, I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a flashback that hungary had to WWI- a bit of reference to trianon & the abdication of A-H. this chapter hurt my heart immensely.

Gilbert felt his heart sink, and gritted his teeth. “You know I’m not dying any time soon, Beta-“  
Erzebeta quickly cut him off, wiping the tears off of her face and crossing her arms. “You’re quick to think like that; how long have they given you? Twenty years?” Her arm reached out as she put a hand on his thigh. “Roderich and I can’t bear to see you like this- for God’s sake,”

She felt her heart pound through her chest and quickly pulled her arm away. “You’re dying, how could you let this happen? How could you—“ She took a second to collect her thoughts, and sat face down on the couch and quietly felt her thoughts spinning back to the past.

“Beta, we’re losing the war.” A familiar voice said, with his signature glasses upon his face and his head wrapped in bloodied gauze. He spoke poignantly and exact, and his words spat like acid to Erzebeta’s ears. The telegraph he held was crumpled up in his hands like tissue paper, and her beloved’s purple eyes showed only one emotion- fear. Erzebeta turned to see him. Her face still young and supple, but wounded. Her luxurious tea gown- an anniversary gift, was stained with crimson blood as tears dripped from her eyes. 

“We’re...” He said, hesitating. Erzebeta filled the words in for him. “...In grave danger.” Silence filled the room, and with a simple head nod for reassurance, Erzebeta left the room in tears.  
Roderich’s boss fought with Erzebeta’s boss, and it seemed like the two were caught in the middle. It wasn’t until one day the two were called into the same room with their bosses for the first time in ages. 

“We have decided,” said one boss. “That it is best for you two to cut your relationship off.” Roderich, as argumentative as he is, protested against his boss for hours until even he gave up. “Just sign the papers,” said her boss, “...and you will be on your merry way.” Erzebeta’s heart fluttered for a moment, and as she raised her head, she signed “Mrs. Edelstein” for the last time.


End file.
